


Helping

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During which the Agent Smith lends a helping hand by 'mistaking' orders, whilst he mocks/is jealous of Apoc...and discovers voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voyeur

Smith tilted his head as he looked about the dark and lighter-green room of the abandoned Lafayette Hotel. His gaze rested on a dark-green sofa as he remembered what his basic orders amounted to, “Separate and kill them.”

 _‘I do love ‘misinterpreting’ orders, not that they mentioned specifically which of the ‘them’_ _I have to kill. I_ _just wanted to trap Neo if only so that I could watch him run around and get, beautifully, frustrated but, of course, I trapped one of the others too. That long black-haired man with the pony tail/bun and they seem annoyingly… **flirtatious** , if not more…damn it. Why can I not just kill that nuisance ? Still, it was fun crushing that little imbecile’s hope and mocking him.’_

**Flashback**

As Apoc's “Hey, Neo ! Get over here.” echoed through the wall to his current hiding place, there was also the sound of Neo’s mumbled, “This better be it.” just before the two rebels started running towards the open hallway.

Considering that he was feeling particularly annoyed at Apoc he let them get so close, before he cut the section off with a wall. Heard the sound of palms slamming hard into the wall with a hiss of, “Goddamn it ! Neo, somebody fucking hates us, I swear and whoever it is needs to get laid. No really all the times we‘ve been so close and just barely not fucking made it they need a sex marathon and a course in what satisfaction means.”

_‘Not him, just you. You and your hand on his back, sliding over his shoulder, that perfectly in unison fighting. You and you’re touching him anytime you want. Apoc and his: “I’m an unsubtle idiot - look at me, look at me, are you staring at my ass, Neo ? Stare at my ass as I run everywhere back and forth in front of you multiple times, damn it. I mean I can’t stop staring at your cock whenever you do a wall run, a front kick or anything, so it’s only fair for you to stare back. I just did a cartwheel off the wall right in front of you and will you **stare at my nice, tight ass, damn it !** Ooh, look, I just made a stupid innuendo about our guns needing a reload. Come on, Neo, I’m so pretty and you’re even prettier than I am - fuck me ? Seriously, I will do everything, absolutely everything, short of actually shoving your cock up my ass. Well, maybe that too if it’ll get you to fuck me **really, really** hard as all the SWAT teams and everybody stares at us in stunned disbelief when they see how sexy we are together. You **finally** stared at my ass, yes ! I can’t believe it, God, Neo just pl-ease fuck me now.” I should congratulate the System on their work at making the first perverted Agent as I am most definitely voyeuristic.’_

He imagined a very nice blush and the dark-brown eyes flashing as Neo snarled back, “Really ? No fucking kidding. Every. Single. God. Damned. Time. Inches, Apoc. Inches ! Then that fucking wall…again and again and again! **I FUCKING HATE THIS !** God, damned Blue-eyes would be better than this, at least, he’ll be shocked when I finally manage to punch him in the face. Smug, damned…” Neo trailed off with what almost sounded like a hissed, “sexy bastard.”, just as the sound of lights being shot, spin-kicked and/or punched out in frustration started.

**End Flashback**

Still, he could not ignore the curiosity that sparked as, “Ow ! You might not care, but that’s **my** ass you just smacked, Apoc. Haven’t I‘ve gotten hit enough today ?”, and let his vision shift into the code. He hated using code vision everything was and looked far too simplistic in it or this time far too enjoyable.

Neo who stood a few feet away from him down the hallway, wore an all-black, tie-less suit with a black button-down shirt. While Apoc wore much the same thing, the man was, again, sliding a hand over Neo’s shoulder, but this time Apoc was pushing him against the wall too. “Hit ? Yes, hit on, no. You do have such a nice, well, everything.”

_‘Despite what I imagined before I should not be watching this. I should not be watching, don‘t look, don‘t…but, mmm, that’s nice. So, very, very nice and you just turned into an official pervert they are what maybe in their mid-to late twenties and you are five or six hundred. They are grown men, so, at least, you are not a completely revolting pervert.’_

That damned curiosity enticing him to watch as Apoc’s hands roamed over Neo’s body, staring at the tight grip on Neo’s ass while black-clad hips ground together. A blur of black clothes and pale skin as Neo spun and shoved Apoc against the wall as Apoc’s hand ran over Neo’s fly.

He forced his gaze away and then he started listening to orders again. A SWAT team was on the way toward the two rebels. Laid a hand on the wall and blocked off both ends of the hallway along with the staircase, just to be a bit helpful he created yet another crack in the wall for Neo to kick down.

Quickly, he made his way out of the room through the double doors, _‘It is too bad I could not, at least, watch him kick that down. I do love watching him kick things.’_ , and back up to the main floors SWAT teams to join Jones and Brown’s search for Morpheus. If possible, he would ‘mistake’ or ‘miscalculate’ whatever he needed to for Neo and…Apoc to survive.


	2. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith discovers what it means to be 'overriden' and also discovers what a 'sense of humour' is. All while he and Neo find, along with plenty of innudeno, a glitch in the station and he does a lot of staring at Neo's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue on the train is very close to what's in the actual Path of Neo game, obviously the similarity's are intentional but, the original's still not mine.

_‘Through the wall and beyond, not into the wall. A very good job considering that my will was just overridden and I was forced to beat him half to death. Now, I know how all those humans over the years felt. I hate being overridden it feels even more unpleasant than what I imagined when I actually have to override someone.’_

Smith sighed in relief as the horrible feeling of being overridden faded. He looked around at the gray graffiti covered walls as the florescent lights hummed above him. Yes, he needed to find Neo for the System or be deleted, but he had a slightly different reason of his own.

He decided that Neo had enough opportunity to try to escape as he walked over to the gray door in the wall. Just when he had done that, the sensation he hated, a feeling like being electrocuted while pelted by cinder blocks, took over him and he watched through a set of steel bars as Neo fell through the ceiling of the room above, before he took over the person as Neo picked himself up.

For a second, he just stood and watched as Neo darted around the gray-walled corner into a piping room. When he punched through the bars and stepped out, he noticed the faint, but not unpleasant, scent of aftershave, cinnamon and sweat. ‘ _Either the fact that I find him very appealing makes him smell better or it’s the fact that almost all the others smell disgusting,’_

Forced himself to walk along the wall deliberately slowly as he approached the turn. Neo, who clearly exhausted, a bit dusty, bloody and wracked by involuntary trembling, was pressed against the far wall, started on an expansive list of swears some of which he’d heard maybe twice before in his entire existence, as he walked into the dark-gray/green room.

Something caught his eye, above the messy black-hair, a stream of code flowing upward without his use of the code vision. _‘Is the Systems signal fading ? I almost think it is. Still, that plus this can not be good…obvious code such as this usually indicates a-’_

It surprised both of them when the floor disappeared and they started falling into blackness, in between both of them was a rat. He slammed knees first into the concrete floor so hard it would have broken a mere human’s legs. Obviously, the glitch had treated Neo differently as Neo had somehow landed in front of him, along with being half-crouched on one knee and a bent leg.

_‘Dust shows up a lot nicer on black clothes, than anything else. Especially, when one piece of those clothes is a pair of tight black-pants that are on a **very** nice ass. It really shows how much he changed from that interrogation room to now - soft and wimpy to, mmm, hard and sexy.’_

Hummed slightly and licked his lips as the man rose and dusted himself off. Meanwhile, the rat scurried off and he picked himself up as Neo asked, “What the Hell was that ?”

The room they were in was beige floored with dirty, red and black-bricked walls, lined with garbage barrels that were lit up. As he answered, the two closest to them started to float off the ground into mid-air, “That is what you would call a glitch.”

Neo turned around from looking at the silver token dispensers and their floating tokens to spit a bit more blood onto the floor and rested a pale hand on his silver belt buckle, “Thank you so much, Smith, because I **never** would have figured that out on my own.”

He responded with an equally sarcastic, “You are very welcome. Did you want anything else, honey ?”

“How ‘bout I fuck your ass ?”

_‘How about you mean that in a literal way and not a sarcastic one ?’_

Barely managed to turn the excited laugh to a disdainful scoff, “I would love to, but this is not a very comfortable place for that…if a little thing like you could manage to get up.”

Long lashes fluttered, before surprised laughter escaped from the pale pink lips. “For once I don’t think you’re a total jerkass, fuck-hole. So, when’d humour bite you in the ass ?”

“Two seconds ago…since the System can no longer control me as long as I stay around the corrupted code caused by the glitch. You know Neo if we do not get out of here we will be trapped here.”

An almost deliberate, “Come, Smith ‘cause I’m not dying in here ! Apoc would kill me if I died in here and I‘m more scared of him than you. Is there still a train running through here ? He-ey, you actually called me Neo, it‘s a freaking miracle !” With those words, Neo turned again and, absently, front flipped over one of the dispensers while grabbing a token from mid-air and shoving it in his front pocket as he landed.

_‘Oh, I would love to, now, if only you were serious about it. Hmm, it’s been years since myself or one of the others have been down here.’_

As he followed Neo through the dispenser and turned down the stairs to the station platform, he admired the easy way the rebel had executed the series of movements. For him movement of any kind almost always felt slightly awkward, never mind if he tried something fancy like that flip. The platform’s walls were light gray and covered in more graffiti. All three rails of the track were covered in flickering blue electricity, like when he overrode someone.

“Since neither I myself, nor any of the others fixed it, the train should show up any second now. Stay **away** from the rails, you pretty idiot. I may have ended up forced to pin you down on some, but, at least, that was my fault not your own.”

Seconds later, he’d pulled Neo a foot back, being two feet away Neo hadn’t really been in danger of killing himself, he’d just wanted a reason to grab the black leather belt. The familiar rumble filled the room as he let go and a light blue-gray train stopped a foot in front of them.

When they walked up the train’s doors opened and the white-haired, blue uniformed conductor whose face’s code half-glitched into non-existence, asked in a rather jovial tone, “Tokens ? No token, no ride.”

While Neo gave the conductor his token and moved in, he glared at the old program, they had never gotten along. Like the station itself, the inside of the car was blue-gray with a light gray carpet and blue seats.

Annoyed, he shoved past the conductor who muttered, disdainfully, “Agents, what makes you think you‘re so much better than I am ? Why shouldn‘t I just kick you off for not following the rules ?”

Neo muttered, “Take this and don’t, I’ll probably get my ass kicked twelve ways into next week without him. Why couldn‘t there be a phone in here ?”, and passed the conductor a second token.

_‘Where did that second token come from ? I never saw him grab it.’_

The conductor replied, “All right, I suppose he can stay long as he doesn’t delete anybody. As for that there is one, it’s all the way back in the very last car.”

An incredibly perplexed response, “Very last car ? Uh, isn’t this the only one ?”

“Of course, not, huh, last car. I ain’t heard that one before, its right through that door there.”

He gave a last glare at the conductor and turned to walk to the back door. A second later, he slid it open and entered the compartment. What he saw made him stop, then Neo slammed into his back and muttered, “Ow, what gives ?”

“It is…well, it happens to be upside-down.”

Hands on his shoulders and breath on his ear as Neo pressed against him to see past. ‘ _Well, this warmth is damned nice, but it could get awkward.'_ Felt the acute pressure of the belt-buckle digging into his back and resisted the urge to press back against the lithe man as, “Fu-ck, Smith, that’s really messed up.”, echoed in his ear.

_‘Did he really have to say those first two words in such a breathy/sexy tone ? He is not helping me at all with this, not at all.’_

Almost gave into the human urge to clear his throat before he agreed, “Yes, it is.”, and moved into the compartment, past the people who sat in the seats like they were upright and Neo and himself were the ones upside-down. They made their way into the next compartment, which was mercifully upright, but this one had another problem.

_‘How can most of the floor be here yet the middle and far end can still glitch in and out of place like that ? It really has gone downhill since I was last here.’_

Neo walked past him, to look down at the tracks that flew by under their feet as the piece of floor nearest them flashed green a few times before it disappeared and re-appeared at the far end. The black-haired rebel did clear his throat and backed away slightly, “This could be a problem.”

Raised his eyebrows as he echoed, “Problem ? How so ?”

“It’s moving **way** too fast that’s why.”

“After everything you have done today, a little disappearing floor is what gets you ?” It took him two seconds to find the pattern and jump over, with that done he turned, deliberately goading as always, “Bravado fading, **Mr. Anderson**?”

_‘Scowling is my job, he doesn’t look **quite** as pretty like that. At least, it worked, did he just growl at me ?’_

He couldn’t help feeling anxious as Neo landed on one of the middle pieces and a few seconds later jumped again. Panic made him lunge forward as he noticed the one Neo had aimed for had started to flash, “ **Neo** !” A brief flash of terror on the pale face before Neo vanished through the floor and disappeared. His sharp exclamation of, “ **FUCK !** ” as he looked away and closed his eyes.

It confused him when the floor vibrated and almost, almost cried in relief when there was a scared and incredulous, “W-what the H-hell was that ? Ah, Smith, I think I almost pissed myself.”

He found himself laughing at the last sentence as he was opening his eyes and crawling across the floor to stare down into those big, pretty eyes. Mock-growled, “I thought I told you to stay **away** from the tracks ?”

“Well, yeah, but, guess what I’m a rebel. I don’t do what I’m told and I tell authority to fuck itself. What’d you expect **Agent** Smith ? That I’d listen to your warning ?”

Extended a hand that Neo took and pulled the once again trembling man up, as he replied, “I was hoping your fear of Apoc would keep you alive, apparently you’re not that scared of him after all.”

Neo shook himself and let go, “Huh, apparently you’re right. Still, I seriously **need** to piss.”

Interest and mere blasé concern made him say, “So, just go I’m not stopping you.”

Once again, he was gaped at, “Do you have any sense of privacy ? Don’t answer that and no, you don‘t need to watch to make sure I don‘t fall in because I won‘t.”

Before he was being pushed back and turned to look at the doors, Neo gave him a confused look at his next words, “That is a pity.” Like Neo was trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not.

Almost turned his head at the sound of the belt being undone, realized that the odd rushing sound was his, normally unnoticeable, heartbeat pounding his ears as Neo’s zipper rasped open.

_‘It really is, though I could look for a few seconds, it‘s not like I could see much from my posi-…from here, from here. I am already a voyeur from this morning with himself and Apoc, thusly this doesn’t matter.’_

It was almost impossible for him to turn somewhat subtly. _‘Well, I never have been particularly good at stealth. I can see why a human would turn to this though, this rush of adrenaline, naughtiness and guilt is absolutely addicting.’_

The black clothed back was slightly arched and as the messy, black-haired head tilted back, the repressed moan that left the rebel was far more of a turn-on than it was meant to be and he shifted suddenly half-hard.

' _It’s not Jones here, at least, that’s one good thing. Even for the sometimes very low standards of an Agent looks, Jones is bland and unnoticeable. Add to that the fact he can’t even handle his Desert Eagle properly, but Neo could handle one easily, very easily - damn it, go away, go away that is not the image I wanted. This is father in that bright-pink dress horrible and disgusting. I don’t even know why he put that thing on at all, nor do I ever, ever want to know why.’_

He spun as a hand brushed across his shoulder and nearly punched Neo. A surprised squawk as Neo shielded his face, “Yeesh, what‘d I do interrupt a nice fantasy ? Well, unfortunately for you, I don‘t take my time pissing.”

“No, shall we go and find your phone ?”

“You’re doing it, again.”

“Exactly what am I doing, again ? I have not done anything.”

For some reason, Neo started chuckling and muttered, “That’s what she said. Hmm, let‘s go handsome.”, and again pushed past him into what was hopefully the last compartment.

Smiled slightly as he turned and followed Neo into the beige carpeted compartment. _‘He just called me handsome, **Neo** just called **me** handsome. What do you know there is an actual phone in here and no broken floors for him to fall through.’_

“Is it just me or does this look way too easy ?”

“It does look far too easy. Perhaps I can help a bit, the code is so corrupted that it won’t register movement at a normal pace. If you tried it, you would be going literally nowhere. You do have a little time dilating ability don’t you ?”

The offended response, “A little ? I happen to have quite a bit, thank you very much.”, as Neo turned away from him.

Blinked away the code and, _‘One…two…three, cue time dilation and slow, hip-swaying, sexy walk. Mmm, that’s beautiful, if only I could keep that embedded in a memory file. Oh, you’d like something embedded in a certain file of yours alright. Shut up, me ! If only I could punch myself.’_

Neo had finally reached the phone, it was an old-fashioned and wall mounted one. Heard Neo murmur, “Finally, Operator ?”

Apoc’s relieved, “Oh, thank God, Neo. What happened to you, love ? For that matter, where the Hell are you ? You’ve vanished right off the feed.”

“I’m in a train, it’s below the station I was just in.”

“What are you doing just **standing** there ? There’s an Agent right there !”

“I know, Apoc, it’s Smith and he’s helping me.”

“So, he’s not **just** an arrogant, murdering asshole after all ?”

“Would you believe he can have a sense of humour ?”

“He can ? It’s a miracle !”

At that he interjected, “I can hear you, you know.”, after which Neo flipped him off.

Heard Apoc laugh, “Nice one, Neo. You need to get off at…ah, give me a sec, here it is, Balboa Station, it‘s at the next stop, you‘ll have to pull the emergency brake. The car‘s upside-down though, you need to…get it back up first.”

“You’re asking for it when I get back, aren’t you ?”

“Badly and you better give it to me.”

“Hey, I need to get out of here first and I’m tired, still I’ll think about it.”

“That better be a long, hard think then.”

Again, Neo laughed, “Oh, it will be, see you later.”

They managed to get back to the upside-down car without further incident to see that as they entered the second time, the compartment had righted itself. After Neo pulled the brake and the train stopped, he opened the door for Neo and they walked out onto the platform into a ring of SWAT officers...along with Agents Jones and Brown.


	3. Quips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During which quips and fights abound, Smith does a bit of fantasizing, again, and Jones sounds crazy.

Smith did not think that the first words out of Jones’s mouth would be, the almost jealous sounding, “You’re abandoning us for a pretty rebel ? Couldn’t you have, at least, picked a bigger one ? This is embarrassing considering how small he is.”

_‘They already consider me a traitor so I might as well do the whole thing and help Neo out. You just want a reward that’ll show that last sentence to be very wrong. Again, I want to punch myself.’_

A round of snickering and laughter from the SWAT team/Brown, while Jones’s bright-green eyes glowed in malicious glee and Neo flushed in embarrassment and anger.

“What’re you his jealous boyfriend and master ? I am not small ! Fuck you.”

Jones shook his head, “Smith might like it and we can’t have that. Everyone here **is** bigger than you muscle wise. Then again, he was already eyeing you in the interrogation room when he bugged you, so he probably wouldn‘t mind you ordering him around like a slave, now.”

_‘Ooh, do you like that thought ? The thought of Neo and Apoc ordering you to stare on your hands and knees as you watch them ? Go away.’_

It made him smile as Neo stalked up, slammed a palm into Jones’s chest and the slightly taller Agent crashed into the gray wall - graffiti covered like all the others.

An almost arrogant head toss as Neo quipped, “No one’s mentioned anything about stamina yet. I know Smith’s got a bit, so, what about you ?”

He laughed as the SWAT team stared in confusion and Brown hissed in angry disbelief. _‘Poor Brown just watched his boyfriend get his ass kicked and Neo did it, I love it.’_ When Brown moved he did as well and blocked the punch, before he stole Brown’s, still loaded, Desert Eagle and turned it against the shorter Agent. Of course, Brown just overrode one of the SWAT officers as Neo mule kicked one of them right into Jones.

As Neo jumped off a wall to kick one in the face, he threw a SWAT officer at Brown, who dodged him, the man landed on the tracks and unlike Neo wasn‘t saved by the glitch. Despite, the fact their enemies were down from ten to six, as Neo stripped an officer of his weapon and turned it against him, he knew their slight advantage would not last. For some reason, Jones wasn’t doing anything, just leaning on the wall smiling. That could only mean there were more SWAT teams coming and Neo was going to get himself killed.

“Neo, get out before they seal it.”

There was a pained grunt from Neo as Brown threw the black-haired rebel onto the stairs, “What’d ya mean ‘seal’ it ?”

He kicked a SWAT officer into the side of the train and shot the man as he answered, “Cutting you off, it’s what I was doing this morning, before you and Apoc started…distracting me.”

When he looked over at Neo, who had just thrown Brown over the stairs onto the tracks, Neo exclaimed, “ **You did that ? !** Wait, ’distracting’ were you…?”

“No, now will you get that very nice ass out of this **fucking** train station before you die ?”

“Not unless you go out with Apoc and me later.”

_‘Huh ? That’s not what I expected, anything to say conscience ? Nothing ? Good.’_

In answer, he ran up the stairs, answered, “Yes !” as he grabbed Neo’s wrist and pulled him around the grimy corner towards the exit. As he rammed the green door with his shoulder and they burst into a white-tiled hallway, Jones shouted up, suddenly gleeful, “GOOD-BYE, SMITHY !”

At that, Neo gave him an incredibly worried and concerned look. _‘That is incredibly disturbing right there and what the Hell does it mean ? Nothing good, that’s what !’_

His vision flickered into the code just as Neo touched the door and he saw the bomb. Pain, someone’s brief scream, his own or Neo’s he didn’t know and the pain faded.

For a while, there was nothing and then a far off voice that echoed, asking, “Do you wish to be deleted or do you wish to become an exiled Agent ? Consider the decision carefully for if you choose exile you will be hunted down and deleted by your former comrades.”

_‘That does not sound like I thought it would, still, why would I want to be deleted ? I have a date to go on, if Neo’s still alive. Neo ! What happened to him ?’_

“Send me back, send me back.”

“You choose to become an Exile ?”

Couldn‘t help but shout back, “YES ! I choose Exile, send me back, **damn it**!”

“Then wake up, ex-Agent Smith,” A chuckle here, “You did leave two very pretty dates waiting, after all.”

Blinked his eyes open to two exclamations of, “Smith !”, as two pairs of dark-brown eyes looked down at him.

Slowly, as he pushed himself up he noticed that Neo was perfectly fine without even a faint scar. He wondered, “Neo, you’re alive, but, how ? You got hit by the blast just as much as I did.”

Neo shrugged in response and held out a hand, “I don’t know, I don’t remember it, just waking up. It’s been a few months, but do you still want to go out ?”

He took the pale hand and as Neo pulled him up replied, “Of course, what happened to Jones and Brown ?”

“Must’ve been deleted or something, cause I haven’t seen ‘em since. You feel like Chinese or something, Smith ?”

“I have never tried anything, so, go right ahead, I‘ll follow you two.”

They walked out of the dirty, red-bricked alley as they turned into the street; he stared in appreciation as he noticed that Neo wore a buttoned until the waist cassock that flared out to reveal a black shirt, another pair of tight black pants and a familiar silver-buckled belt. While Apoc wore a slightly looser but slightly chest baring, black and white animal-printed shirt under a black leather jacket and jeans.

_‘Mmm, they are still pretty as always. Conscience tell me there’ll be **plenty** of ass stroking between those two and other things I think I’ll like later. You mean if it’s going to be any kind of fun for us ? For once, I can definitely guarantee it.’_


End file.
